People use cameras to capture pictures in public or tourist locations in order to save mementos of their trips to such locations. People also use cameras to capture memorable events, such as graduations, weddings, business meetings, conferences, etc. Often, a camera owner would like to capture a picture of an entire group, such as of a family, a group of friends, a group of business colleagues, etc. For example, a father may want to take a picture of his family in front of El Capitan in Yosemite National Park. As another example, a graduate may want a picture with all of her friends in their graduation robes. In such a scenario, the camera owner has a limited number of options to get the entire group in the picture. One option is to hand the camera to a stranger to take the picture. However, the ability of the stranger to take a good picture is not guaranteed, because the stranger may not have an aptitude for taking pictures, may not be able to accurately operate the user's camera, or may not be advantageously positioned with respect to the group and the surrounding scenery in order to a capture a compelling picture. In some situations, the stranger may damage or even steal the camera. Another option is for a camera owner to use the camera in an automatic timed-picture mode. The camera may be placed at a particular location where it will take an automatic picture at the end of a countdown sequence. The timed-mode approach to group picture taking is cumbersome, however, because it is often difficult for the user to find a good location to place the camera to capture the entire group. Additionally, the user has to physically operate the camera to start the count-down sequence and rush back to the group before the end of the countdown sequence. During this process, the camera may shift or other people may walk into the field of the picture. As a last resort, of course, the camera owner may take a picture of the group. Unfortunately, when the camera owner takes the picture, the owner is excluded from the picture.